


The Boyfriend

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	The Boyfriend

Steve doesn't like his little brother Clint's new boyfriend. He is arrogant and a playboy. But Steve sees bow much he loves his brother.


End file.
